


Megazowler, Help Me

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Airplanes, Anime, Awkward Romance, Bickering, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Bugs & Insects, Card Games, Cooking, Dinosaurs, Drama, Duel Monsters, Early Mornings, Fights, Food, Living Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, References to Canon, Relationship Problems, Shrimpshipping, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: For Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, disagreements are the bedrock of what they call their relationship.





	Megazowler, Help Me

Megazowler, Help Me

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Pairing: Established Ryuzaki x Haga.

Summary:

For Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, disagreements are the bedrock of what they call their relationship.

* * *

Exiting the shower, Ryuzaki pulled his wet hair back into a ponytail and went straight up to the stove. As he had done time and again since they rented the small, cramped apartment together, he reached for a frying pan off the rack, and moved it to the induction cooktop.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t made due with tighter arrangements. Haga still bewailed how he couldn’t purge Ryuzaki’s farts from his nasal cavity, when it had been the wormy cheat’s bright idea to stow away in a tote bag on the Industrial Illusions jet that took Yugi and his pals to America in the first place.

The pan started popping before Ryuzaki added any oil. He looked down, confused, to a horrible sight: squidgy yellow and white grubs crackling on the aluminum.

“Oh, th-the hell is –?”

Haga fluttered in, his glasses not yet donned. If it weren’t for the grody infestation, the part of Ryuzaki that was infuriatingly attracted to the midge might be inclined to comment on his adorkable bedhead.

“What is it?” his “boyfriend” blustered, annoyed at his volume.

“Thur’s bugs in here!”

Haga squinted to improve his unclear vision. “They’re bee larvae, dumbass!”

“Bee larvae? Wot’re they doin’ in our kitchen?”

“Must’ve stuck to the bottom after I made dinner for myself last night.”

Ryuzaki felt like throwing up. “Ya eat dis stuff?”

“Better than those disgusting octopus balls you love so much!”

“Dun bring takoyaki into dis! Thur’s no comparison! Fer Duelin’s sake, who eats bugs?”

The shorter merely scowled, his droning silence his obvious answer.

“That’s it!” Ryuzaki had enough. “Label yer food! I dun wonna accidentally injust more of yer scraps!”

Not hearing it, Haga buttoned his bedclothes to the collar in a symbolic gesture, leaving Ryuzaki to prepare breakfast alone.

Megazowler, help him. He was living with an underhanded sneak!


End file.
